


Cocoa Fixes Everything

by TheTyger



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bananas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hot Chocolate, Thunderstorms, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You alright?" The Doctor sat up from his pile of pillows and blankets on her bedroom floor, tugging a quilt from where it had ended up draped over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoa Fixes Everything

Thunder crashed, louder than before. Rose yelped and pulled her pillow over her head.

"You alright?" The Doctor sat up from his pile of pillows and blankets on her bedroom floor, tugging a quilt from where it had ended up draped over his head.

Rose smiled, the sight of his large brown eyes and warm grin making her feel better already. "No," she admitted, "I hate thunder. Scares the daylights ou' of me."

"Never really liked it myself," the Doctor agreed, shuddering as another flash of lightning illuminated the room. They both stood up, Rose glaring contrarily at the window and bouncing into the Doctor's arms. The two stood for a moment, enjoying their hug, before Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him out into the hallway. They tiptoed to the kitchen, hands clasped, careful not to wake up Jackie, who had happily welcomed them to stay until the Doctor worked out the TARDIS' issues.

"Ooh, have you got any bananas? Bananas are good..."

Rose giggled and tossed him a banana, sweeping blonde hair out of her face as she set about making cocoa. "Cocoa fixes everything," she explained, handing him a mug. Another round of thunder sounded from outside, making them both jump before laughing cheerfully as Rose hopped onto the counter to sit beside the Doctor. Even a loud, raging storm couldn't subdue them when they were together.

Especially with cocoa.


End file.
